Midnight
by FANPIRE23451TWILIGHT
Summary: What would happen if you put Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dwan together? Are you Curious? Midnight is a combination of all the Twilight Saga books put in one. My summary might soung bad but the story is wonderful! Promise.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella you don't need to move to Forks if you don't want to." Said my mom. I had this talk with her a ton of times. My mom just got married to Phil and he travels a lot. Since I live with them, my mom stays behind to keep me company. I decided to move in with my real dad, Charlie, because she gets sad when he has to leave. Now that I'm going to be with Charlie she won't have to be sad or to get left behind.

"Bye Mom. I'll visit soon." I said and walked on to my plane.

My plane landed in Port Angeles. Then I would have an hour drive to get to Forks. Forks is completely different from Phoenix because in Arizona it's really hot and nice out but in Forks I would be lucky to ever see the sun again.

"Hey Bells! You look great!"

"Thanks Dad so do you. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

When we drove home it was mostly quiet, but we talked a little. I found out that he bought me a truck. Well, I wouldn't really say bought, more like got. An old family friend, Billy, gave it to him. I also was already signed up to attend Forks High School.

After another half hour of pure silence we arrived at my new home. I was thankful that Charlie doesn't like to hover because all that I really wanted to do now was cry myself to sleep. I knew it would be hard to make knew friends here because back at home there was a bigger population of kids my age but I didn't fit in at all.

The rain kept me up most of the night, but around midnight the rain turned into a drizzle and I was able to sleep. When I woke up Charlie had already gone to work. My dad was Police Chief Swan. I knew that in this small town everyone probably already knew my whole name; Isabella Marie Swan. My first few months of school here would be pretty embarrassing.

Time was flying by pretty fast. It was already lunch time. I met a girl, I forgot her name though, and she asked me to eat lunch with her so my day wasn't going to be totally horrible.

When I walked in the cafeteria I saw them for the first time. They were so beautiful, pale, and graceful. I don't know how, but they were graceful even when they were sitting.

"Who are _they_?" I asked the girl.

"They are the Cullens. They were all adopted. The one with bronze hair is Edward; the small girl seated beside him is Alice. The boy and girl that are both blond are Jasper and Rosalie. The really muscular one is Emmet. Emmet and Rosalie are a couple. So are Jasper and Alice. But don't get your hopes up because Edward is undateable; he doesn't have an interest in girls here." The way she talked about the one named Edward made me wonder when he turned her down.

My next class was biology. I walked in and put my coat on the rack. Everyone had a seat and a partner except for the angel, godlike, beautiful looking bronze haired boy; he sat in the back. When I walked up to the teacher's desk I tripped and a few people laughed, which was expected. My teacher's name is Mr. Banner. "Class this is Miss Isabella Swan," then he looked at me, "Miss Swan you may go sit by Mr. Cullen." I walked over and then turned to pull out my chair when Edward looked up. His smile was so dazzling I didn't know that I stopped breathing until I felt lightheaded. He looked at me like he knew I wasn't breathing and was debating with himself whether or not to tell me to breathe.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen. I believe your name is Bella."

"H-H-Hi. How do you know my name?" I felt like an idiot currently.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name." he responded.

"I mean you said Bella."

"Do you like to go by Isabella?" he asked confused.

"No I go by Bella. I just assumed that my dad called me by Isabella behind my back." I babbled.

"Oh" he just let the subject drop.

Mr. Banner began talking about blood cells but I was too lost in thought to pay any attention. It felt like someone was starring at me, which is likely because today was my first day. When I looked up I saw him starring at me again. And as if I wasn't already humiliated enough I just starred back like an imbecile. My heart started to beat extremely fast for it's usual pace. As if he could hear my heart's change in speed, he smiled.

The next morning I woke up early. I nearly scarfed down my cereal. I then ran as fast as I could to my room, grabbed my jacket, and then ran to my truck. I felt really eager to get to school today and I had no idea why, until I thought about it. I was eager to see _him_. I felt _too_ eager to see him.

The morning went by in a blur. On our way to lunch I remembered the girl's name, Jessica. She sensed that I wasn't paying very much attention to her so she asked, "Bella what are you thinking about? What are you looking for?" I realized that my eyes were scanning the lunch room.

"Um, no one just trying to think of what I should get, and I was seeing what there is by what the other kids are eating." Once again I felt like a complete moron.

Today I only got lemonade. When we were seated I noticed Jessica starring at something. She turned back to me and said, "Bella, Edward Cullen is starring at you." As she said that I looked over to see him starring at me with an expression like he was concentrating really hard and a slightly frustrated look. Usually when you catch someone starring at you they immediately look away; he didn't.

* * *

I walked into biology and sat in my seat as soon as I could. Edward wasn't there yet and since class hadn't started yet I began doodling on my notebook. I acted like I didn't notice that the chair next to mine was no longer vacant.

"Hello Bella how was your evening?" he asked. Before I answered I thought about why he would ask or care about me in any way. "Fine."

I thought today was going to be a good day but then a boy came up to me. "Hello my name is Mike. I'm in a few of your other classes."

"Hello Mike."

"I know that we just met and all but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Spring Dance that's coming up soon."

"Um, when is it?"

"Next weekend."

"Oh, sorry but next weekend I'm going to be in Seattle." I tried to say that nicely because I'm a terrible liar and I wasn't really planning on going to Seattle. Something occurred to me when Mike asked me this; Edward stiffened in his seat. I wondered if he was jealous but that couldn't be it because I was surprised that anyone would ask me out. Maybe Mike did this because he felt bad for me.

"Class, you're going to work with your lab partner with these microscopes and cell slides. Don't forget to write down your observations." As he said this I felt another stare on my face. Of course like the last time, I was pathetic enough to look up, I did it again; I met his gaze.

Maybe I was right about him being jealous. The proof was there in his eyes. At that moment the only thing that I could do was marvel over his beauty. An angel with their wings still attached would be less noticeable. My favorite color right now would have to be gold because of his beautiful golden eyes.

Unfortunately the bell rang then. "Bella would you like me to walk you to your next class?"

"I don't even want to go to my next class at all but sure."

"If you don't want to go then just follow me to a different part of school." He said in a soothing, irresistible voice.

We ended up going to the office. "Go over there and look sick." He instructed. I did as he said. I could barley hear his conversation with the lady at the front office. Then he came over to me. "Would you like me to carry you Ms. Swan?" I stood up and rolled my eyes.

When we walked out into the school parking lot it was raining. Once we were close to his Volvo I took a step away towards my truck, but as I was in the middle of making my next step he grabbed my hood. "What do you think your doing?"

"Going to my truck so I can go home."

"You are so not even going to think about leaving me Isabella Swan!" The way he said that made me think he was angry and so did his expression; it confused me. "But how am I going to get home?"

"I'm taking you home and to school from now on."

"But I told Jessica that I would go buy dresses with her and her friend Angela in Port Angeles tomorrow after school."

"Fine, but that's the only kind of exception."

"Why do you even want me around so much?"

"That's a very good question."

Out of nowhere he lifted me up and put me in his car. I gasped in shock for two reasons; it was so not expected and he was colder than a freezer. "What the heck do you think your doing Edward?" What a thrill it was to say his name aloud. He smiled but never answered. "Tomorrow can I drive myself at least for the last time?" His smile disappeared, but he nodded.

***

When I woke up there was ice covering everything outside, so I knew I would have to drive extra careful.

I got to the parking lot and stepped out of the truck. I slowly walked to the side and pulled out my bag when I heard a loud piercing screeching noise. I spun around to first see Edward's horrified expression, then to see Tyler's van skidding across the ice headed right for me. The only thing I had time to do was freeze and close my eyes. That was when it hit me but from an unexpected direction. It threw my body to the ice covered ground and my head smacked even harder into a tire. Suddenly the screeching came to a stop and everything was silent for a few seconds before the screaming started.

"Bella are you hurt?" the magical voice asked.

"I'm fine." I answered automatically. That was when I heard the sirens. They lifted me up and put a neck brace on me.

****

"Edward how did you stop the van? You were nowhere near me." I asked when we were both alone at the hospital.

"Can you keep a secret? Because I don't really have a choice but to tell you." He asked in a beautiful voice.


	2. Good Byes

"Edward how did you stop the van? You were nowhere near me." I asked when we were both alone at the hospital.

"Can you keep a secret? Because I don't really have a choice but to tell you." He asked in a beautiful voice.

**Chapter 2**

"Of course I could and even more for you." I responded.

"I am a…" he paused and when he was about to finally spit it out when his adopted sister, Rosalie, came in through the door.

"Hello Edward. I don't believe that you have properly introduced me and Isabella yet."

"You're right I haven't," he looked at me then, "Bella this is my sister Rosalie," now he faced Rosalie, "Rose this is Bella."

She looked me in the eyes and smiled. "Hello it is so lovely that I finally get to meet the girl that my brother hasn't stopped talking about. In fact he has been accidentally tuning us out if we weren't talking about you." She giggled. That made me blush.

"Well I probably should get going. It was nice to meet you."

"Goodbye." I said in a quiet voice. Now that we were finally alone I was going to make sure that I brought the subject back up. "Edward what are you?" My tone sounded impatient.

"You're not going to believe me."

"I will believe every word you speak forever."

"Forever is a long time. Trust me I would be the one to know."

"Just say it!" This time my voice grew louder.

"V-A-M-P-I-R-E." He sighed.

"You were worried about me knowing that?" I asked.

"Of course I was. Now let me take you home."

"I want to leave but not to go home."

"Where would you like to be? I'll get you there."

"In a beautiful meadow along the side of the amazing vampire that saved my life today." I said with so much love in my voice that it was hard to comprehend it.

"Your wish is my command."

I walked with him outside towards the woods. "Hop on. Hurry my family and yours will begin to wonder where we are!" he said quickly. I jumped onto his back and before gravity was finished pulling me back toward the ground he gently grabbed my legs and we were flying through the woods, consistently dodging trees which seemed to be appearing in front of us at the speed of light. The crazy thing was that only a second had past and I just now gasped in shock. "Oh my god! How is this real or even possible?!" I screamed. He only laughed. I managed to get a glimpse of his expression which seemed to be amused and I could tell that he loved the speed. I don't know how but I was able to think about why he would ever take his car to school if he liked traveling like this so much. A perfect excuse for that would be him saying that he walks to school. I myself had to admit that I liked the wind in my hair and the exhilarating speed. The only thing that gave proof that we weren't flying were the trees that we flew past us. That of course gave me another thought.

"Holy crap! How are you _not_ hitting the trees?!" I yelled ripping through two octaves.

"You wouldn't understand. Also I don't think that I could or would explain it very well." He said in a relaxed voice.

The tone of his voice made questions fly through my head. How is he so relaxed? A normal human running at normal speed would be breathless and he is nowhere near running at human speed, in fact he was far from it, and he is carrying me so how is this not hard for him? Shouldn't he be _more_ breathless than a human? None of this made sense, but then again did he have to make sense? I was confused and amazed, actually I think amazed was an understatement; I was dumbfounded.

When he came to a stop we were exactly where I asked to be; a beautiful meadow with him by my side. He spun me around so that he was holding me close to his chest. "How is _this_ for you?" he asked.

"Perfect." I sighed. To me it felt like time had stopped. Like we could be together forever, but we both new that unlike him my body wouldn't let me last that long. I let that thought drop as soon as it came.

"I'm quite curious. How did you become this way?"

"I was bitten by a vampire."

"Who was it? Is the rest of your family like you? What was it like when you were bitten? Do you miss being human? _When_ did this happen?"

"My father Carlisle. The rest of my family are all the same. It hurt worse than any pain you could imagine. I don't remember being human. I was born in 1901 and I was seventeen when it happened."

"Wow. That is quite interesting."

The rest of the day we talked while we hiked. I realized when he asked me if I thought it would be a good idea if we started to head back that I never wanted to. Then the reason for that popped into my head; I loved him so much that it would even cause me physical pain to be separated from him now.

"How is this relationship going to work if only one of us is everlasting?" I asked as I buckled my seatbelt.

"How about we talk about that later?"

"Fine but you know for a fact that I'm going to remember." I promised.

Once we pulled up in front of my house I started to wonder if I should invite him in.

"I don't want you to leave but I don't think that we could be together all the time."

"Your right. I'll see you later." After he was finished talking I stepped out of the car and into my house.

"Hey Charlie!" I shouted. "I'm home!"

"Hey Bells! Would you like some pizza?"

"No thanks. I feel pretty tired. It probably has something to do with near death experiences." I mumbled trying to act tired.

"Alright, you can go to bed if you would like."

"I think that's exactly what I'll do." I sighed.

I entered my room, closed the door, and turned around. I gasped at what I found. There lay Edward lying across my bed with a huge smile upon his face. "I do believe that it is later." He chuckled.

"Oh. You scared me Edward!" I said once I was able to catch my breath.

"Sorry about that. I was actually going for surprised not scared. I mean it's not like I've had practice with these kinds of things."

"Well I would hope not. I'm in too deep. As in I'm in too deep to let you see other girls." And to my surprise he laughed a throaty chuckle.

"You're very pretty when you're jealous.

"Alright. This might seem random but will you bite me, so we can live together in peace forever?" I asked.

"No." he said and his tone meant it to be final. Apparently he didn't know me to well.

"Why not?" I argued.

"Because I shall not end your life so that I can give in and be selfishly happy for the rest of eternity!" he sounded angry now. He also wore an angry expression.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later."

"Fine."

***

Today was my birthday and his sister, Alice, was going to throw me a party at their house. Today had to be the worse day that anyone ever had. Today was the day that I was to tragically turn eighteen, leaving Edward to stay forever seventeen. For right now he was stubborn enough to make sure that I remained human, but I would never stop trying.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Alice asked in her high pitched, bell like voice, when we got to school, after driving in Edward's Volvo.

"Not exactly." I admitted because it was no use to lie she would know if I did. That of course had nothing to do with the fact that she could see the future in uncertain visions. It was only because anyone can usually see right through my lies.

"And why is that?" she asked, pushing for more information.

"The truth?"

She nodded, "And nothing but it." She seemed curious now.

"It's just another thing that will rub it in my face." I sighed.

"Rub what in your face, Bella?" she looked at me like I was either crazy or speaking another language.

"Hum, I don't know. Maybe it has to do with the fact that my birthday is making me a year older than Edward, who is now and forever seventeen." I said with an edge of anger in my tone because it was obvious why I hated today. At least it was for me.

****

The party seemed to last forever! I was happy when Edward drove me home. Well I was glad the party was over but he seemed out of it so I'm not so sure I was too happy.

"Goodnight Bella." He sighed.

"Goodnight Edward. I'll see you tomorrow."

I guess I should have known I wouldn't when he never responded. I must have been really tired to not pick that one up. Either that or I'm really unobservant.

I woke up in the morning to find a note from Edward on my pillow.

On it, it said:

Dear Bella,

I'm sorry but while I was driving you home I realized I'm not your type. In fact I'm not even your species. I'm moving. I won't be receiving any mail from my home in Forks after Friday. Stay safe for Charlie. I'm guessing that deep down we both knew this would never have worked out. I truly am sorry.

Sincerely,

Edward Cullen


	3. Staying Behind

_Previously_

I woke up in the morning to find a note from Edward on my pillow.

On it, it said:

Dear Bella,

I'm sorry but while I was driving you home I realized I'm not your type. In fact I'm not even your species. I'm moving. I won't be receiving any mail from my home in Forks after Friday. Stay safe for Charlie. I'm guessing that deep down we both knew this would never have worked out. I truly am sorry.

Sincerely,

Edward Cullen

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe my eyes. How could this happen? What did I do wrong? Did I do anything wrong? I didn't think so.

I had to write him back before he wouldn't get my message. In my message I wrote:

Dear Edward,

I'm sorry. I didn't think it wouldn't work out to be truthful. I'm sorry that I've thought wrong. I guess that I should have known. I don't, however, regret our time spent together. I hope you have a long happy forever with whomever you choose. I'm sorry that I couldn't be like you.

_Forever _yours,

Isabella Marie Swan (Cullen) to me it always will be.

After finding an elegant envelope and writing his name across the top I decided it was time to visit his house one last time. It would be my first time driving alone in a month.

His house frightened me now. It was the eerie feeling when I approached the door that told me the home was already empty. After that I felt nothing but sadness which was beginning to fade from the numbness washing over my body.

I dropped the letter next to the door. I couldn't think anymore. I couldn't think about what my body did for me. I wanted to leave and go far away; to never come back. Instead I betrayed myself. I slumped down next to the letter and cried. I had no idea that, Edward's sister, Rosalie had come by to get something left behind.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

"I thought you left." I said surprised.

"We did but Esme told me to come by and pick up the last of our mail." She informed me.

"Oh." I sighed. I was wishing it was Edward so I could have one last conversation. Like I promised in the letter I would not make him unhappy for my selfishness.

"Do you want a ride home? I'm not going to move with them yet. I'm staying to finish the school year and of course they would let me."

"Sure." I said picking up the red envelope and walking towards the car.

"Is that for my brother?" she asked curious.

"Yes." I admitted. She took the letter from me and placed it in her purse. "Why are you staying?" I asked pushing for more information, not wanting to talk about the note to much.

"I'm not sure. I just really like it here in Forks," she answered.

"Where will you live?"

"Most likely an apartment,"

"You could always stay at my house if you want," I invited.

"Well, that is pretty tempting," she laughed.

"Oh, please? Will you?" I begged.

"Sure," she agreed.

I was a little happier after that. Now I had some reassurance that I would have at least one more shot at making everything right. Rosalie drove faster than the speed limit which made us arrive earlier. I ran ahead of her and opened the door. It was quieter than usual, and that must mean that Charlie wasn't home.

"If you want you can put your bags in my room," I offered.

She took my offer and walked up the steps. I looked around in my refrigerator for a smoothie and poured one glass remembering that Rose was still a vampire. I chocked on my drink from any reminder of _him._ I sighed knowing that I needed to call my dad and let him know of Rosalie staying with us.

**Future Insight**

_**I had no idea Rose and I could have become friends. She was so perfect and nice, and I was only nice; sometimes on my best day. I could get a bit of a temper, but who doesn't? **_

_**When Rose came in and I saw her expression I knew something was wrong; very wrong.**_


	4. Confusion

_**Previously**_

"_If you want you can put your bags in my room," I offered. _

_She took my offer and walked up the steps. I looked around in my refrigerator for a smoothie and poured one glass remembering that Rose was still a vampire. I chocked on my drink from any reminder of him. I sighed knowing that I needed to call my dad and let him know of Rosalie staying with us. _

**Future Insight**

_**I had no idea Rose and I could have become friends. She was so perfect and nice, and I was only nice; sometimes on my best day. I could get a bit of a temper, but who doesn't? **_

_**When Rose came in and I saw her expression I knew something was wrong; very wrong.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Rose? Rose, what's wrong?" I asked worried.

She just stared at me in shock. Suddenly there was a loud clang from the direction of the floor, and I looked down to see she had dropped her phone. Had someone called her to bring her bad news of some sort? If so, what could have been so terrible to make Rose troubled? Even if it was bad, how could it be this _bad_?

"Bella? Edward is coming back," she said horrified. What was wrong with Edward coming back? Oh, it hurt a lot to think of him.

"Rose, why is that bad?"

"Because someone is going to get hurt,"

"Who?"

"I don't know, but it's emotionally not physically,"

I let it drop as long as it wasn't physical pain. I needed to worry about Edward's arrival though if he was coming back so soon. I decided to go upstairs and change into my sweatpants when I heard a knock on my window, which was followed by a hiss from Rose. It was Jasper.

What would he want though?

"Jasper, what do you need?" I wondered.

"I need to talk to you, Bella," he sounded quite nervous. Over the time that I got to know him he truly became a really good friend of mine and I felt bad for him when he and Alice had broken up. "Bella, I have something I need to tell you," I waited but he never continued and the suspense was becoming more and more painful by the second.

"Spit it out, Jasper! It can't be that bad," I pleaded.

"I'm in love with you, Bella," he sighed.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter was so short! I promise I will make sure the next chapter comes out way faster than this one did and it will be way longer! I've just been so busy!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I would like to say thanks to my Beta for sticking with me! Thanks SparklingTopazEyes!!!!!!!!!! **_**I need at least 5 good reviews saying something, well, good like; example: I really want to know what will happen next so PLEASE continue. Stuff like that!! You guys rock!**_


	5. Jasper's Choice

**H****ey! Um, I found something out the other day when I was trying to do the math to figure out how old Alice was when she was when she was turned. **_**She turned out to be 11 years old!!!! And Jasper is 16!!!!! **_**If you want to know the other ages like Rosalie's, Esme's, Carlisle's, Emmet's, and any other character then review and let me know!**

Jasper loves me. What about Alice? What would she think? Are they still together? I would think not.

"Jasper? What about Alice?"

"She… loves… Demetri. From the Volturi," he said unwillingly.

Now I was even more confused and frustrated. I had the question about Alice all cleared up, but now I had two more questions!

"Who is Demetri? What is a Volturi?" I asked, frustrated. Why did he come here? Just to confuse me? And what about Edward? I couldn't live with out him.

The weird thing was, I could feel that the brother like feeling that made me love Jasper was way more than I thought it ever was. I didn't just love him as a brother, I loved about as much, if not more than, Edward. Maybe Edward left because he, too, found happiness with someone else. If that was the case then I could, no _should_, do the same.

"What are we supposed to do now then, Jasper? What did you plan on doing?" I begged for answers.

"Bella, I'm going to ask the meanest thing someone could be so selfish to ask for. Something that Edward would never do," he said as though he was apologizing.

"Spit it out, Jasper! What could have you so upset to ask me?"

"Will you live forever with me?" Ha! He thought that was the worst thing someone could ask for! I was willing to give my humanity up for Edward and if I think that I loved Jasper more than why would my choice be any different? These vampire men are way to self conscious!

"Of course!" I giggled. I was, however, not expecting him to mean at that very moment.

He gently bent down to pick up my wrist and that was when the whole Earth stood still. The last human feeling I felt was his teeth carefully graze over my skin and brake the skin just over my vain. Everything felt fine, other than a small amount of pain from the wound his teeth had caused me.

Something should have tipped me off when I was wrapped in his freezing embrace and his touch affected me as little as possible. I wasn't cold at all. Not a shiver went down my spin. In fact it was slightly warmer than hugging Jake. That was when it got a little too warm.

I immediately took off my sweeter and ran to turn on the air conditioner as cold as it would go. I ran back to jasper and hugged him again, which did no good, so I decided to run into the bathroom and turn on the shower as cold as it would allow. Rosalie heard my struggles to get cool and flew up the stairs.

"Jasper! What have you done?!" she screeched, clearly outraged.

That was when the heat really kicked in.

**Author's Note: ****Hi! I**** am sorry that this chapter is short, but the next chapter will be longer I promise. The next chapter will be about Bella moving in with the rest of the Cullen family, and how this will affect Edward. The chapter after that will be Bella's decision on whether or not she chooses to leave, with Jasper, the Cullen family. PLEASE REVIEW! YOU GUYS GIVE INSPIRATION! And I need to know what your ideas are and what you would want in some of the next chapters. Do you want Bella and Jasper to leave the Cullen family or not? Your choice; I will tally up the votes!**


	6. IMPORTANT!

.net/community/Edward_Meets_Bella/70659/

go to the url I am having a competition to see who can write the best stories for a certain type of fanfiction. Go here to read more and apply your work of art!

**READ ABOVE IF YOU HAVE NOT DONE SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT IS IMPORTANT AND READ BELOW! DO NOT SKIP ANYTHING!!**

_Ok! I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while! I have been very busy! _

_I have some things to say. If you read a fanfiction you owe that person who so kindly posted something for you to read, a review. And don't be rude to them. We writers love getting reviews just like you other writers. We all want a good day._

_So please let me know if you are interested in becoming my beta because I'm not able to do this by myself and I swear I will make sure you are rewarded by me telling everyone about you and recommending your stories wth every chapter and review._

_I need to know who is interested in anything I may need help with on . I have a few jobs open. I will let you know who gets what job, but to inform me on what you want to do for me then please follow the directions below. Don't skip anything or you might make a mistake and realize later that you want to do something else. If you are qualified enough and are one of the first then I will let you have the job you want._

_**The first job available is A part of my staff. I will be "hiring" two at the most for that in my community on FanFiction. I will really need help there and you will most likely want a second person to help you as well. Basically all you need to be qualified is…..**_

_**You need to be able to take a little less than at least an hour a week. And you have to know that people are not to be treated badly or mad fun of, because believe it or not we are all learning still. We need constructive criticism **_

_**Next job is my Beta for the story I have called Midnight. Sort of the same qualifications needed there. Except you need to have some patients and not rush through everything with out putting any detail in your path.**_

_**My other story also needs a Beta. That story is called Renesmee's Story. You have to be able to look through many personalities and it is helpful to like Renesmee. You also need to have a good idea of how much detail to use and you need a good understanding of what could have been going through HER mind NOT YOURS. **_

_**My last job open for now is I always need a Muse. My muse is the person who will help me with ideas and coming up with a new story every month at least and my muse will also be helping me with that even while I am not posting it just yet if I were to be waiting to finish another story before I were to post our magical creations.**_

_**That is basically it. NOW YOU ARE READY FOR THE INSTRUCTIONS ON HOW TO APPLY FOR WHICH EVER JOB YOU FOUND INTERESTING. READ BELOW FOR DIRECTIONS ON HOW TO GIVE ME YOUR "RESUME"!!!!**_

_**STEP 1- Type in a review box what you want your job to be.**_

_**STEP 2- Type why you think you would be good at it.**_

_**STEP 3- Type why you want to do it.**_

_**STEP4- Type any additional things you have to say**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU BECAUSE I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP. BELOW I WILL TYPE HOW MANY I NEED FOR A JOB!**_

_Staff Member for my Competition/community- Two at the least. More will be taken fro consideration._

_Muse- Preferably one, but I may consider two._

_Beta for Midnight- Three at most One at the least._

_Beta for Renesmee's Story- Three at most Two at least._

_**THANK YOU AND IF YOU HAVE ANY FURTHER QUESTIONS ABOUT JOBS OR THE COMMUNITY/COMPITITION I AM HOLDING THEN PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND ASK OR PM ME AND ASK. THANKS ONCE AGAIN.**_


	7. Burning Emotionaly and Physically

Chapter 6

**Hi! Thank you for reading and reviewing my fellow writers! Here is the next chapter that might explain everything. Enjoy!**

The pain was unbelievable! In fact it was exactly that! I couldn't believe it was really happening. Everything was on fire in my body. My chest kept pulsing the venom through me and in its path it was sweeping away my organs. Soon my heart would be the only thing left.

I wanted to scream, but after hearing Rosalie's story I knew it would do no good. I knew it was possible from Carlisle's story that I could hold my screams inside of me and suffer alone. I couldn't focus on anything except the pain. I didn't even know where I was, so if I could focus enough I would be able to never say a word.

I felt confident for only thirty seconds. That was when the other half of my body started to burn along with it; the pain unbearable.

After a while I was able to think again. And with that privilege I thought of how Alice and Jasper broke up and how Jasper's and my relationship was formed.

Alice had met Jasper and thought it was love, but she didn't love him more than her loving a puppy. She thought it was love, but it really wasn't. However when she laid eyes on Demetri she knew that what her and Jasper had could never compare, thus making them spilt into two equal parts.

Jasper had loved her too in that way, but when we started to get to know each other we got really close. Edward of course I still loved, but I was always confused and self conscious around him. Jasper always knew how to make me smile forgetting the fact that his power allows him to do that often to anyone.

I remember the first day we spent together in the summer. He took me in his family's fast sports car and we made it to some beach that was cloudy yet warm.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Bella! You like the beach?" he asked me while we were still in his car._

_"Yeah. Why?" I asked suddenly suspicious, because of something so random coming into the conversation._

_"Well that's a relief!" he chuckled._

_"What is the matter with you, Jazz? Why did you ask me about a beach?"_

_"Look out your window, Bells" I did as he said and there we were; at a beach with no one around._

_End Flashback_

We talked and talked for hours and we just fell in love slowly. He would stay behind with me while Edward went hunting. He would even stay in my room with me if I asked. He was my everything then, but I hadn't realized until now.

My thoughts came to an end as I heard Rosalie's quiet wind chime like voice, at first only a humming sound, but as I grew more aware it became louder and clearer than ever. As she spoke I slowly became even more tense, if that was even possible, by her harsh words towards Jasper.

"Jasper! What are we going to do now? Edward never knew what he wanted and now you have stolen Bella from him if he wanted her in the end! Everyone is sorry about you and Alice, but you feeling the need to take Bella away and screw with our family is not something acceptable! She is so young, Jasper, do you have any idea what this may do to her? How this might change the way she thinks and feels emotionally? Have you even thought any of this through?" she hissed, truly angered by his decisions to love me and come forward about it. Cant she understand? I mean how could she not see what I see? I need Jasper and I love Edward too, but what can I do? I have no control what so ever with what I feel anymore, and who do I have to blame but myself? The obvious answer to that is no one.

I was disturbed by all of this no sense! Why couldn't, for once in my life, everything go the way it should, and in a way that everyone wins and is happy. Was it just me and my luck that I am bringing upon everyone?

It was then that I heard his soft reply, "You're right," he whispered in a painful voice, and not only was he in pain, but so was I; was he going to leave me now? WHAT HAD ROSALIE DONE NOW?!

_**Hi everyone! I love getting reviews from you and I really appreciate all of your advice. Some reviews were supportive and I am glad for that, but some were not, but hey! I wont let it get to me! as long as I continue to learn and do my best I'm fine! **_

_**WITH THAT PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! **__****____****____****____****__** p.s. if you have any ideas or advice let me know and please do let me know about the previous Author's note posted.**_


End file.
